First Bite
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin Ai bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari Conan? Tapi nyatanya bisa. Kapan? *maaf judul tidak nyambung


**A/N:**

Cerita pertama di fandom selain Naruto

Saya penggemar Haibara Ai AKA Miyano Shiho

Dan termasuk penggemar pair ini _ohohohoho_

Silakan membaca dan jangan lupa tuangkan kritik dan saran di kolom review atau PM

Terima kasih

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang saya gunakan di cerita ini diambil dari Meitantei Konan karya Gosho Aoyama

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **Warning!**

 _Mainstream idea (maybe)_

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **First Bite**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baiklah. Seperti biasa bukan, kamu memang selalu ingin tahu."

" _Heeeh_? Mengapa kau jadi sewot?"

"Bukannya sewot. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam. Dia memang payah masalah perasaan, tapi _hei_ , siapa pun yang mengkhawatirkan orang lain, itu artinya dia memiliki sebuah perasaan tertentu kepada orang lain tersebut.

Mungkin perasaan khusus?

"Apa telingaku salah dengar baru saja?"

 _Plak!_

" _Hei_!"

Bocah itu menjerit kesal saat sebuah tamparan ringan mengenai pipinya.

Sayang, teriakannya diabaikan oleh gadis kecil berambut pirang yang kini melenggang pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

" _Huft_ ... dia memang bodoh! Tidak peka!"

Raut mukanya memang serius. Tajam mata ungunya menatap tiap baris kode yang hendak ia urai. Namun, siapa sangka kini hatinya terluka. Entah sebab apa, rasanya ia paham tapi enggan mengakui.

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada bocah sialan itu," rutuknya dalam gumam.

Kala ia mengatakan kalimat itu, dadanya mendadak sakit. Sesak memenuhi tiap sisi rongganya. Bagai ada bongkahan batu yang mengganjal pernapasannya.

Tunggu.

Jika mengganjal pernapasan mengapa sekarang matanya terasa berat? Apakah sel saraf di mata berhubungan dengan jalur respirasi manusia?

Setahunya tidak.

"Sial!"

Ia memejamkan mata, napasnya ia tarik dalam dan ia hembus dalam waktu pelan.

Dari awal, kehadiran bocah laki-laki itu memang menjadi kesialan baginya. Bocah itu minum pil buatannya, kemudian membawa dirinya mendekat hanya karena ingin mengamati perubahan yang ditimbulkan oleh APTX 4869 hasil penelitiannya.

Dan ia terseret dalam kehidupan laki-laki itu dengan terpaksa. Semua demi APTX 4869.

Sampai semuanya berubah. Kapan tepatnya, ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, degup jantungnya mendadak terpacu laju saat berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Yang ia tahu, ia bahagia bisa berada dekat laki-laki itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa jengkel ketika laki-laki itu bercerita tentang gadis remaja cengeng berambut panjang. Gadis bodoh anak seorang detektif yang juga bodoh. Tentu saja bodoh, gadis itu selalu berlagak kuat di luar, tetapi di dalam ia sering menangis, mengingat kekasihnya yang lama tak kembali. Untuk apa ia menangis? Jika kekasihnya itu tak memberi kepastian apa pun, bukankah lebih baik ia tinggalkan? Toh ia gadis yang cantik, pasti banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya. Nyatanya, ia hanya mampu berkutat dalam kenangan dan cintanya bersama pemuda misterius itu.

Tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda itu selalu mendampinginya dalam keadaan apa pun. Pemuda yang berubah wujud menjadi bocah TK.

Dan pemuda itu pun, rasa sayangnya kepada sang gadis teramat besar. Sering ia mengabaikan identitas yang sejatinya merupakan rahasia, hanya demi menyelamatkan cintanya pada gadis itu.

Dasar pasangan bodoh!

Dan siapa yang bodoh kini? Dirinya yang menitikkan air mata saat tahu bahwa cintanya tak pernah berbalas, bukankah itu bodoh?

Lebih bodoh.

Ia menghela napas dalam. Kegiatannya terhenti selama beberapa jenak, ia butuh istirahat. Ia butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk mengurai jejak yang akan mengantar ia kepada rencana besar organisasi hitam.

Tapi di saat seperti ini, mengapa justru pemuda bocah itu memenuhi kepalanya?

 _Drrttt_...

Getar ponsel ia abaikan. Namun, semakin lama semakin kencang, membuat ia terpaksa mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Haibara, aku butuh hasilnya sekarang."_

"Tapi aku belum selesai."

" _Cepat selesaikan, aku membutuhkannya, atau kita tak akan sempat melacak keberadaan mereka selanjutnya."_

"Jangan asal bicara!"

" _Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau cepat sekali me-"_

"Bukan urusanmu!"

 _Klik!_

Gadis berambut pendek itu mendesah. Perlahan ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa tegang. Dasar maniak Holmes sialan! Memang siapa yang jadi sebab Nona Haibara ini bekerja lambat? Lain kali Ai berniat menyumpal mulut bocah sok pintar itu dengan kain.

Dan sebelum itu, Ai harus menyelesaikan perkara ini lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Rasanya ia sudah berlari berkilo-kilo jauhnya, tapi mengapa tak sampai juga ia pada tujuan? Pada tempat yang ditunjukkan Conan pada dirinya via email beberapa menit lalu?

" _Antarkan kode itu ke gudang belakang gedung tak terpakai di Beika. Nanti kau diantar detektif pirang."_

Hanya itu?

Apa bocah itu tidak tahu banyak gedung tak terpakai di Beika? Apa bocah itu tidak tahu rata-rata gedung itu selalu memiliki bagian gudang? Dan apa bocah itu tidak tahu jika Haibara Ai tak bisa berpikir secepat dirinya?

Sepanjang jalan Ai mendesah. Bagaimanapun dengan kaki kecil ini ia tidak akan sampai pada tujuan tepat waktu. Padahal napas sendiri sudah terengah-engah. Dengan apa ia harus mempercepat lari?

" _Huahhh_ ..."

Ia berteriak menyerah. Larinya terhenti di persimpangan yang menghubungkan jalan utama dengan jalan blok tempat dirinya dan Agasa Hakase tinggal. Rasanya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lututnya berasa ingin patah. Paru-parunya nyaris membengkak.

 _Ah!_

Ini sungguh tidak baik!

Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. Ai tampak berpikir di tengah lelah tubuhnya.

"Apa ya?"

Ia bergumam. Dari pesan yang dikirim Conan kepadanya, seperti ada yang luput.

 _Pluk!_

Tubuh kecilnya menegang. Ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya dari belakang. Jangan-jangan mereka salah satu dari organisasi hitam. Tapi rasanya bukan, baunya tidak sama. Tunggu. Jangan andalkan indera penciumanmu di saat napasmu sendiri sedang tidak beraturan.

Ai perlahan menoleh. Matanya menyipit kebingungan.

Seorang pemuda mungkin dalam rentang umurnya, sedang membungkuk. Tampaknya habis berlari jauh dan kencang. Lihat saja, tak jauh beda kondisi pemuda itu dengan Ai, napasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya membungkuk sembari memegang lutut.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Si-sialan! Larimu cepat sekali."

Ai mengerutkan dahinya semakin heran. Cepat katanya? Kalau cepat mengapa ia tak sampai juga di tempat tujuan?

Tunggu.

Pemuda itu berambut pirang, pakaiannya mirip Holmes, pun topi _deerstalker_ yang senada dengan jubahnya. Siapa gerangan?

Lalu pita memori seakan kembali menyambung di kepala gadis pintar yang mendadak bodoh itu.

"Ka-kau?"

" _... Nanti kau diantar detektif pirang."_

Jadi ini yang dimaksud detektif pirang? Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan Ai akan menghadapi bocah-bocah aneh maniak detektif abad pertengahan dari Britania Raya itu?

"Kau?"

"Aku Hakuba Saguru."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ai. Ai tidak menyambutnya sama sekali. Ia memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei, apa detektif sombong itu tidak memberitahumu?"

" _Hn_."

Detektif pirang itu kebingungan. Apa itu " _Hn"_? Apa kosakata baru dalam bahasa Jepang?

"Dia bilang padaku untuk mengantarmu."

" _Hn_."

Mereka seperti pasangan kakak mengejar adiknya yang sedang ngambek.

"Apa kau tidak suka padaku?"

Saguru terus mengejar Ai dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

"Dengan penampilan norakmu? Ya," gumam Ai yang sayangnya tidak didengar Saguru.

Pemuda pirang itu makin menjadi. Ia bahkan meraih tangan kecil Ai dan menariknya.

" _Hei_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Set!_

Dan mata ungu Ai dibuat membelalak karena terkejut. Wajah pemuda itu terlalu dekat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napas yang sedikit memburu. Belum lagi mata sewarna madu milik pemuda itu, menatap tajam padanya. Seakan hendak menguliti ia luar hingga ke dalam. Tatapan itu benar-benar selaras dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

 _Err-_ apa Ai baru saja mengatakan tampan? Lupakan! Itu hanya salah ucap.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang ditunjukkan detektif sombong itu. Kau diam saja."

Dan dengan seenaknya Saguru mengangkat tubuh kecil Ai, menggendongnya seperti karung beras, dan membawanya pergi.

"Turunkan aku!"

Teriakan Ai menggema sepanjang jalan ruko sampai setiap orang yang mereka lewati memperhatikannya. Sementara pemuda Hakuba itu tak acuh.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Dasar Mesum!"

Dan apa-apaan itu? Mengapa Ai tega mengatainya padahal ia tidak tahu maksud sebenarnya dari Saguru. Rona merah merajai pipi, degup jantungnya juga mendadak laju. Sensasi macam apa ini? Padahal ini pertama kalinya Ai bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ai tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia hanya menyerah, membenamkan diri pada bahu lebar Saguru.

Cukup lama.

"Hangat," gumam Ai setengah sadar. Wangi cemara menguar dari leher Saguru, mengantarkan ketenangan bagi penat jiwa gadis itu. Sepertinya bau pemuda itu cukup memberikan informasi padanya, bahwa ia sosok penyayang?

Entahlah.

.

.

.

 _Izinkan aku mendekapmu walau sejenak_

 _Izinkan aku merasa hangatmu walau sekejap_

 _Izinkan aku menyayangimu walau sejeda_

 _Akan kunikmati waktu yang tak lama ini_

 _Demi bisa memenuhi kekosongan hati_

 _Aku harap kau tak keberatan, Hakuba_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**


End file.
